1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an illuminating vehicle wheel cover, and more particularly to an inertia-operated generator fitted to a vehicle wheel cover such that rotation of the wheel cover generates current to illuminate lighting devices secured to the wheel cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices mounted in the interior region between the hub of a vehicle wheel and a wheel cover mounted to the hub have been utilized for some time. See, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,496, issued Sept. 3, 1985 to Thomas, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,728, issued Oct. 21, 1980, to Tremba.
The patent to Thomas et al, discloses an inertia-operated, hubcap-mounted generator for transforming rotational energy of a wheel into electrical energy. The Thomas et al. generator, mounted in pendulum fashion between the hubcap and wheel hub, may be used to power various devices.
The patent to Tremba discloses a tire pressure monitor installed in a vehicle wheel cover. The monitor includes an RF generator which transmits a signal indicating whether the air pressure within the tire is below a predetermined value.